James goes Buzz Buzz (DVD)
James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories, retitled James Goes Buzz Buzz is a US VHS/DVD featuring two second series episodes and five third series episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures in 1994 (for Strand Home Video) Time-Life in 1994 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996 and again in 2000, and was released on DVD in 2007 including a song. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Steam into adventures with Thomas and his friends. Meet Bulgy the devious double-decker bus. Watch Bertie make a mad dash to rescue a tardy Thomas. See James brave a swarm of buzzing bees, while Percy puffs his way into a very sticky predicament. The troublesome trucks are up to their usual tricks and Ben and Bill end up in a whirl. So join Thomas the Tank Engine in Volume Ten, where fun and friendship never end. 1996/2000 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Steam into adventures with Thomas & his friends on the Island of Sodor. James boasts about his bravery but, when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam. Bulgy, the double decker bus, is up to devious deeds and see what happens when Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. So climb aboard as we clear the way for heartwarming fun! DVD Steam into adventures with Thomas & his friends on the Island of Sodor. James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would go back to making honey and leave him to make steam. See what happens when Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. Climb aboard as we clear the way for heartwarming fun. Episodes # James Goes Buzz Buzz # One Good Turn # Bertie's Chase # Heroes # Bulgy # Wrong Road # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Song (DVD only) * The Island Song Bonus features * Character Gallery from Percy Saves the Day * James' Connect the Dots Fun "game" from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * This is the last VHS release to use the original Shining Time Station sun on the cover. It was also the last VHS to advertise the Thomas stories "as seen on Shining Time Station," due to the show ending the previous year. * On the back of the VHS cover, an image from Trust Thomas is used. * The 1994 Quality Family Entertainment and 1996 Anchor Bay Entertainment VHS was included with a Wooden Railway set of James Goes Buzz Buzz in 1999. * This is the first VHS release was by Quality Family Entertainment even thought it still use the Strand Home Video logo until Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories at the beginning and the end. * Some 1994 Quality Family Entertainment releases had Thomas' Christmas Party a few seconds after the credits. * This was the last VHS released by Time-Life. Goofs * On the 1994 Quality Family Entertainment release back cover, it said Bertie tries to rescue Thomas, but he was actually chasing Edward to bring him Thomas' passengers. * The DVD booklet lists the last three episodes in the wrong order. * On earlier DVD copies, Sir Topham Hatt is missing in the Character Gallery. Merchandise Wooden Railway * James Goes Buzz Buzz Set DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Thomas and the Special Letter Double Feature Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases